Rex Lee
Summary Rex Lee is a former, deceased Resistance Leader, and was one of the main characters of Davebrown. He is known for being a rogue HELIX unit, the Leader of The Lambda Movement , and being a Priority One target. Story Summary 2015 - (2007) - Rex Arrives in City 17 after being picked up by Transhuman Arm patrol on the outskirts of the city. Over the coming months he becomes involved in the first generation of resistance seeded in the Combine capital. Shortly after, the first uprising takes place alongside mutiny in the CCA, causing civil war. A Combine Inter-planetary task force is dispatched to the city, which is almost totally destroyed. Rex and various others manage to escape, and make their way East. 2016 - (2008) - The resistance survivors from City17 arrive at a smaller Combine metroplex in Russia - C45. Immediately they set about forming another movement, the GHM. Rex Lee takes over from previous leader Dave Brown, who mysteriously dissapears. Rex uncovers many aspects of his past in this city here, becoming reunited with past flame Tarah Thistler and their son Brian. At this point Rex joins the Civil Protection in an attempt to protect his family - and somehow manages to climb the ranks in the process. Within a year, he is scheduled for Augmentation and upgrades to the Division Leader spot. He devises a plan that allows him to escape the brainwashing prcedure. During this time the Lambda Movement is formed, of which Rex joins. Revolution again rapidly takes hold, and City 45 tears itself apart, finally engulfed by an unstoppable fire. 2017 - (2009) - Rex and the survivors again travel, this time back West towards City18 in Eastern Europe. After losing his son Brian, Rex is desperate for revenge. He regains his position in the Combine as a Division Leader for the Transhuman Arm HELIX squad. Rex uses his time in the outlands on deployment to aid Resistance forces, and keep COTA patrols away from their camps. In time, he manages to reprogram the entire division in preparation for another civil war. 2018 - (2010) - City 18 becomes the theatre for the biggest conflict since the 7 hour war. When Rex's cover is blown as the rogue Division Leader - his COTA division saves him from detainment, and enacts a city-wide uprising. With the Resistance staging massive offensives against the Combine from their outlands camps and in the city, HELIX squad joins the fight as they manage to destroy the AirExchange facility. The Combine write-off the city, and withdraw all forces and citizen population from the area, sending them to City 8. Having planned this in advance, the resistance also follow in pursuit, City 8 being known as the Combines second largest stronghold. 2019 - (2011) - After a year of continued fighting in City 8, Rex becomes further detatched from the resistance due to his augmentation. He lives out the last months of his life alone, usually moving between his vantage points on the city rooftops, watching out for his past friends and dropping down to help only when needed. He is finally captured and killed whilst trying to infiltrate the Nexus, to rescue two friends. Full Story In The Beginning.... Rex Lees journey begins with Special Forces selection around the turn of the new Millennium. In the German Alps, Rex was amongst 50 other soldiers training for a new multinational unit which at the time, still had no confirmed purpose. Everything was being kept very quiet. Rex was in his late 20's, having been in the British Paratrooper regiment for a number of years before, and typically seen as one of the brightest and all-round most capable of the new recruits. Whilst on weekend leave in Prague, Rex first met Tara Thistler - a fiery woman with whom he shared but a few nights of passion with. Assuming he would never see her again, Rex returned to his unit in the Alps, just prior to the Black Mesa Incident. When the Combine Invasion took place, his unit became totally cut off from the world. With very little contact to surviving military establishments, the group chose to stay put and wait it out. With supplies dwindling over the coming year and desperation setting in, Rex's group made the decision to move. Taking with them all the ammunition and food they could carry, a group set off across Europe, intending to find the nearest human settlement, still with no real information on the alien invasion that had taken place. For the next few years they lived in the "new wastes" as nomads, areas of Europe that had been decimated by the Combine war path, and left nothing but ashes behind. They learned to live off the new wildlife, xenian animals and other such fauna that had made its way to Earth during the portal storms. After setting up a relatively small but calm community with other local survivors near the C17 coastline, Rex and the remainders of his group lived almost peacefully for another year or so, having at this point only come up against the Combine Overwatch in a few sparse firefights. This was to be short lived however, as they were finally cornered and picked up by an increasingly large Combine taskforce, only to be herded into the ever expanding Combine capital 17. A list of the remaining survivors of Rex's group, who made it into City17 alive: Jack Parker Mathew Phillips Andrew Mendoza Martin Hopkins Steven Saunders Paul Auster Tom Greenhorn William Kingstone Neville Auberman Viktor Zviestky Killian Roherig City 17 - Early 2015 By the time Rex had arrived in City 17, the Combine had been established on earth for over a decade. Rex had reached his late 30's, and become somewhat hardened due to years of living off the land by the coastline. At this stage however, neither him nor any of his unit had much combat experience against the Overwatch, although they had sharpened their wits after countless confrontations with local xenian wildlife and so forth. After only a few months in the city, Rex came in contact with the local resistance underground, who had heard word of revolution in a nearby Citadel, C24. Another group of survivors - the "NAR" (New Age Rebellion) being led by two men, Dave Brown and Jerry Mann, had allegedly fought against the Combine and won. Word spread and ignited a similar idea in Rexs head, leading to him assembling the remainders of his group in the city. The plan was simple. To sow the seeds of revolution, by means of guerilla warfare. Rexs main ally is Seraikou Yaiba, a mixed race Japanese/Russian, who smuggles their first weapon into the city - an old Mosin Nagant bolt action rifle. The first few kills were performed by Seraikou and Rex alone. They would wait patiently for a unit to stray alone into the industrial district, before taking a potshot from the rooftops. Other times, Seraikou would distract a lone unit, and Rex would run up alone behind them and fire a rifle round directly into their heads. The team grew highly efficient at setting up traps for Civil Protection units. Most famously, the Civil Housing blocks would lay host to some cleverly designed contraptions, usually thought up by the groups engineer Steven Saunders, or Rex. The most often used was the "Brick Smash", a cinderblock connected to a tripwire pulley system in a doorway. When the unit opened the door for inspection, he would trigger the wire and send the brick hurtling towards his face, usually smashing his mask in and killing him instantly. Another was the "Fridge Drop", whereby a fridge or similarly heavy item such as a barrel would be hoisted above a set of stairs, and then dropped on the oncoming units as they passed under. The revolution started to expand when Rex networked with a local group of Russian revolutionaries. The cities first major uprising kicked off from the industrial sector and lasted for an entire week, with the resistance managing to hold their ground. Citizens from all over 17 flocked to the cause, resulting in the city becoming divided with a clear frontline combat zone. However, mutiny had been swelling in the CCAs ranks - half of the reason why the uprising was allowed to grow so large. Earth-based C17 Combine forces had become corrupted by various figures in the Civil Protection high command, with many going rogue in a squad known as "Midnight". Soon a civil war broke out, splitting the conflict into a 3-side mess, with the Combine fighting its own forces at the same time as the rebels. During this time, Rex took on one of his most dangerous tasks of rescuing old squad member Mathew Phillips from nexus detainment. Single handedly he managed to enter the Combine stronghold with just a pistol and a mosin rifle, make his way undetected down to the interrogation cells, and execute the Overwatch Division Commander who was alone with Phillips. After extracting him sucessfully, Rex's confidence for infiltration missions grew massively. At this point, things got even more complicated. UCEF - A Combine interplanetary task force - was dispatched to "Take back control" of City 17. The remainder of the Cities loyal Combine troops were deemed rogue also, resulting in a 4-way warzone. The rebels, Midnight, C17s loyal Combine Division, and the UCEF Combine taskforce. The entire conflict lasted no more than a couple of days, and finalised with the near-total destruction of an entire portion of the city, as UCEF used orbital strikes to end the revolution. Despite the Citadel still standing, it was a minor victory for the rebellion who had learned valuable lessons in fighting the Combine. Rex's group managed to escape the city, and headed East into the further reaches of Russia, where they had been in contact with revolutionaries of City 45. City 45 - 2015-2016 Rex's group arrived in City 45 admist the beginnings of a fairly large scale uprising which would last over a year. Local resistance leader Dave Brown - who Rex had heard of from the initial NAR group in C24 and C17, had been populating an army of freedom fighters under the Global Human Militia (GHM), along with people such as Tom Ken, Eddie Gunner, George Vince, Rick Vitelli, Bennet Dyson, and Thomas Bennington. However, when Dave mysteriously disappeared (some say he was shot in the head outside the CCH - others say they saw him simply dissapear into thin air) Rex Lee and his group stood in and took over. At this stage, Rex's personal life became more complicated. He had become involved with a small Ukranian girl named Kaity Fel, who he had previously known from City17 before. Although the two never shared a sexual relationship, it was nonetheless a long-term commitment, with Rex vowing to protect her at all costs. Things took a turn for the worse when a familiar face arrived in the form of Tarah Thistler, the woman Rex had shared a weekend with whilst on leave from special forces training, before the invasion. Even more importantly, she informed Rex of his son - Brian. The son he did not even know existed. Tarah had raised him alone, and had kept him close as they were moved to City 45. When the Combine started "removing" children from the population, Tarah had put Brian into hiding with the rebels, and thus made him perhaps the last surviving child in the city. Regardless, Tarah and Kaity were constantly at each others necks, being total polar opposites to each other, Kaity quiet and passive, Tarah confrontational and unpredictably violent. It was at this point that Rex made the decision to join the Civil Protection. In his head, the plan was to aid the resistance by keeping them out of trouble. Of course he had to play into the role, beating on them when he had to make a show for his superiors. But never once did he fire a weapon at one of his friends. Promotions were to come thick and fast for Rex, who soon found himself as a Squad Leader during the C45 Infestation events, in which a huge necrotic outbreak caused the deaths of many citizens and units alike. With a shortage of command officers, Rex was bumped up to Division Leader status and put in motion for augmentation. Knowing full well that a mind wipe scenario would occur, Rex devised a backup plan. With access to Combine technology and with Steven Saunders help - his fellow group member who had also since joined the Civil Protection for similar reasons in the CEU division - Rex made a "backup" of his memory pattern, and left it in safe keeping with Steven. They then replaced the intended standard upload program for DVL units with his backup. When the units came to Rex for his procedure, he had already scheduled them in for standard loyalty tests afterwards. The units wiped his memory, and then unknowingly re-uploaded it instead of the loyalty code. Despite being severely disorientated, Steven saw him through the entire process, and then managed to wipe the memory of the other units involved with the procedure afterwards. Rex had become a division leader and gained his augments without succumbing to the loyalty implants. At this stage Rex's augmentation was nothing special. However his new position of power allowed him to enact certain ideas to help the Resistance. Often he would make sure that patrols would follow preset paths that led them into rebel ambushes, or indicate supply train arrival times for the resistance to hijack and steal the goods or release prisoners. Rex often used his position of power to protect his child Brian - of whom other Division Leaders had billed as a priority capture. Theres some missing facts here. Brian had a stepfather who was also the original leader of the GHM called Franko, but other data is unsure. Despite aiding the resistance, Rexs position in the Combine undercover was a TOTAL secret to the whole community, and Rex would often punish Franko out of pure jealousy that he knew his son better than he did. During this time, the resistance first came into contact with the ACU - Automated Combat Unit. Buried deep within a scientific military research lab - the ACU was a Russian-made copy of an American designed combat chasis, a AI driven machine that could be controlled or left to self-operate. Standing at around 12ft tall, the GHM immediately set about repairing and finalising the machine with the help of several engineers and access to spare parts and upgrades from Rexs Combine technology access. Bennet, Saunders, Rex and Bennington were the primary technicians, although it was also able to be commanded by Kaity Fel as a sort of "bodyguard" for her. Soon the ACU was fielded in the first city-wide rebellion, as citizens rallied behind the sign of a sizable force that could finally stand up to the Combines Synthetic divisions. Sporting stolen plasma weaponry and overwatch armour, the resistance began a gradual push for the citadel, of which they finally managed to assault. With City 45 only a minor Combine stronghold, the GHM and newly formed Lambda Movement managed to overpower the CCA and COTA divisions. However a fire soon broke out after extended combat to the East of the city, which soon spread and engulfed the entire area. The resistance pulled out, escaping into the wastelands beyond the citadel limits, as they celebrated their first major victory against the Combine. Rex Returns to City 17 - 2016 After the downfall of C17, the Combine immediately began restructuring it. With all contact lost to C45, no logs of the rebellion or Rex's groups activities had survived. Rex returned to C17 with a group of trusted resistance members, with more specific ideas in mind. Knowing what damage a group could do to the Combine from the inside, he formed "SHADOW" a group of supposed BlackOp Combine agents, clad in stolen Division Leader attire. With his extensive knowledge of the inner workings of the Citadel of C45, Rexs group managed to infiltrate the CCA at the highest level, even tricking the command groups to believe they were legitimate operatives. The group was composed of Rex Lee, Bennet Dyson, Rick Vitelli, Matteo Vasseto and George Vince. However, some were not so easy to trick. It was here that Rex formed his most formidable nemesis, division leader 17919, and his comrade division leader 17900. As SHADOW continued with numerous shady acts - assassinating units under the veil that they were "rogue" (when actually they were not) and causing other such trouble, 17919 constantly was on their heels to stop them. After finding out that Rex Lee was infact the undercover group leader, known as 11919, he was captured whilst attempting to run into the industrial area. Rex was sentanced to death, and executed in the C17 nexus. The powers that be would see it fit to intervene however. The Vortigaunt prophecy removed Rex's body from the incident, bringing him back from near-death in an underground sewer that the kin had established as a place of worship. After a month of recuperation, Rex's SHADOW group took a more offensive stand against the Combine, fighting their Overwatch in street battles and aiding lesser known rebels in the city in an attempt to instigate another revolution. It was during this time that the Combine Overwatch accidentally killed one of their own advisors in friendly fire, which was in a CCA manhack arcade building with the SHADOW group. SHADOW group soon fled the from the fight in C17, not being able to take on the Overwatch on a large scale. However 17919 and 17900 still vowed revenge and to kill Rex once and for all. They would later meet again in City 18. City 18 - 2016-2017 City 18 was billed as one of the largest Combine strongholds on the Continent. With C17 nearby on the same coastline, it also held host to the Air Exchange - situated closeby in the outlands between the 2 cities. Upon arrival, Rex assumed a variety of new identities. He split his personality twofold, with the Combine knowing him as a loyal Division Leader - 44241 - "Leo Scott". He would also in time promote the creation of the Civil Workers Union (A scheme that was actually intended as a front to allow resistance operatives access to tools and secure areas). Back in the Combine with a new set of digits and an assumed clean sheet, Rex was scheduled and put on the fast track for extended augmentation in time for his role as the new HELIX division Overwatch commander. Before this, Rex had met another woman, Jenny Arrow. A relatively quiet and emotional girl of around 19 years old, Rex became attatched to her in a similar way he did with Kaity before - who had dissapeared along with Tarah during the uprising of C45. Despite being attracted to her, Rex saw Jenny more as a girl who he wanted to protect and care for. In due time he would train her to fend for herself, and eventually join the ranks of the new Lambda Movement that was forming in C18. Still under the guise of Leo Scott, DVL 44241, Rex travelled to City 8 for his further augmentation procedures. It was here that he gained his trademark glowing eyes, a prototype for UU Agents and other Transhuman operatives that was scrapped due to its flaws. Rex gained a huge boost in muscle strength, physical speed and power, alongside his upgraded senses. Upon returning to C18, the resistance had taken leaps and bounds. A full outland community was formed, and had become integrated with the canal runoff systems, creating a totally supportive resistance movement spearheaded by TLM, which was under the command of Rick Vitelli. Although no huge offensive took place, the resistance continued to grow and grow, creating an army outside of the city that had far surpassed any previous efforts in C45 or C17. With defenses against air attacks, and outposts all along the coastline, Lambda managed to keep the whole system totally hidden from Combine detection for months. It was at this time that Rex met his ex, Tarah again. The woman had somehow become caught up with the Combine, and was now working as an operative for them. In a severe case of backstabbing, she lured him into a trap outside the Nargodian cafe, where Vaccine took him down with a tranquilizer dart from the rooftops. Rex awoke in detainment later, faced by his traiterous ex and Vaccine. Before command could arrive to interrogate him, he managed to attempt an escape. By grabbing the assassins pistol, he fired off 2 rounds at Vaccine by turning the gun on her, before getting cut down by CCA units in the detainment block as he made a rush for the exit. Again on the brink of death, the Vort-kind came to his aid, alas not by their own intervention. Sector Commander 20480 understood the importance of Rex and the position he held, and requested a meeting with the kin. Rex was revived to health later that day in the Inner Nexus at the hands of the prophecy. The Sector Commander released him, under strict instructions to prevent the resistance from enacting an uprising. This of course, got neglected somewhere along the way.... City 18 - 2017 - The Downfall of Rex The pressures piling up ontop of Rex soon proved to take their toll. Although the cracks started to show well before. Perhaps things changed most when he first met Sarah Fern. The young girl was in perhaps her mid-20s, and had watched him putting up resistance propaganda in a trainstation area. Tarah Thistler had approached her, and threatened her with a firearm. Rex immediately apologised and offered to protect her, taking her back to the warehouse where the local resistance were based, and often used the area to repair the ACU robot which was still operational. Throughout the coming weeks, Rex would see Sarah behind Jennys back, often running off to various outlands camps alone with her in an attempt to evade the pressure of running the resistance and also doubling as a Combine unit at the same time. Being deployed to outlands patrols with HELIX squad meant that he could often dissapear from duty without raising too much suspicion, as he began mis-using the COTA squad for his own tasks. The lines begin to blur. Rex becomes more and more obsessed with ideals of transhumanism, slowly becoming detatched from the resistance as a whole, who begin to see his augmentations as a possible threat. Whilst on duty back in the city, he begins a series of modifications to the HELIX squad protocol, away from the eyes of the Sector Commanders. A safety net is put in place - should he ever be captured or revealed as rogue, that the HELIX squad would attempt to rescue him and put a mutiny act into motion. This would evidently come in handy later on.....Later in the year Rex finally has to come to a decision between Jenny and Sarah. He tells Jenny that he can no longer see her as a "girlfriend", in the way that he does for Sarah. They part on bad terms, with Rex eventually proposing to Sarah by the coastline. The two become engaged. From here, Rex's downfall takes a turn for the worse. Lambda and the Vort kind turn their backs on him as he starts to show signs of lacking human emotion, further ostracising him from the resistance as a whole. Finally Rex loses it, and dissapears from the rebel camps due to pressure from Katherine Craft. After being missing for weeks, he finally comes back on the scene with an entire HELIX squad in tow, sporting them in all black uniforms and with the ACU and various gunships at his disposal. Whilst not hostile towards the resistance, he chooses to remain seperated from them, and establishes a stronghold of his own, at an unknown location. In preperation for the inevitable uprising of City 18, he has the HELIX division work on the old Russian bunker he has attained, turning it into a storage location for weapons, vehicles, and generators to support the entire division should it need to. Whilst Sarah stays by him through this worrying time, she evidently begins to feel distant to him, seeking comfort in more "human" friends such as Tom Basley, and Jenny Arrow (the two had since made friends). At times he had even suggested that he wanted her to become augmented also, and often offered to do the procedures for her himself. The Battle of City 18 - 2017 Typically Rex was the one to start the uprising in C18. However, not on purpose. The CCA had since found out about his rogue / undercover activities, and planned to capture him upon returning to the city. When cornered in a room by Elite units, Rex had no choice but to surrender. After interrogation, he was about to be boarded onto the air transport to Nova Prospekt, when the backup contingency plan was put into effect. The HELIX units guarding him enacted their orders - turning on the CCA guards and immediately killing them. Rex was untied, before he was bundled onto the air transport and extracted to the nearest outland resistance outpost, with the Combine in pursuit. The entire HELIX division was automatically deployed to preset waypoints, preparing for the Combine counteroffensive. By Coastal outpost 7, a huge arial battle took place between CCA Airwatch and Rex's HELIX gunships, with DELTA COTA squads attempting an attack on a joint HELIX-Resistance stronghold. With the cat out of the bag, the resistance accepted Rex's return to Lambda and rallied behind for the final push. The conflict dwarfed the previous civil-war of City17 years before it, with the resistance amassing an organised offensive on the city that had been planned for months. The docklands area saw the heaviest fighting, with rebel forces taking down several airwatch craft with RPGs mounted on jeeps. Rex led the frontline assault on the central district, culminating in an epic battle for the Nexus, whereby the core was damaged. With the Combines central hub destroyed, their forces were put into chaos, as many citizens boarded the last trains for City 8. Vicious street fighting broke out across the area, spearheaded by a join ACU / HELIX group. During this point Rex came face to face with another long-standing Nemesis, Division Leader 00798, who he had previously allowed to live after capturing him in a canals trap, months before. Whilst he and a few other Lambda members faced off with a CCA joint Nomad squad near the C18 trainstation, Rex jumped from a nearby rooftop onto the top of the DvL's APC, ripping open the access panel, and slaughtering the driver with an M60 one handed. 00798 climbed out and challenged him to a hand to hand fight, which took place whilst they were both atop of the APC, with a streetfight going off around them. 00798 was thrown to the concrete and managed to escape. Another climatic moment came when the Sector Commander himself led a special Overwatch force to personally assassinate Rex and his Lambda friends. Assaulting a storage hideout deep in the industrial area, Rex lay in wait for the SeC, before ambushing him as he charged carelessly into the room. One of his most prized trophies was kept from this - a black Sectorial Revolver of Honour. The final battle took place at the Airex, where HELIX and the ACU assaulted a Strider and DELTA defended installation near the canals. The ACU was ripped to pieces by plasma fire whilst taking down a strider, but allowed Rex to gain entry to the facility core alone. The last man standing between him and destroying the Airex was again 00798. The unit stood aside honourably, and allowed Rex to trigger the final self destruct, yet allowing him time to evacuate his last men. The Airex exploded in a massive shockwave that wiped out almost all of HELIX, and signalled the end of the conflict. Shortly after, the Combine withdrew their citadel from the area, and declared the city a write-off. Rex returned to the outland camps, where sporadic contacts were still being made against surviving confused CCA squads who had fled to the wastelands beyond, and DELTA COTA. With talks that had been underway with CCA Medical Corporation owner Lucy Amaria, the plan had been set in motion to move Lambda and a few other individuals to Japans City 8. Many chose to stay behind now that the land surrounding City 18 had been freed of the Airex that was making it inhabitable. With Amarias help, the transports set off for City 8, allowing them to enter the area without being detected - and thus assumed dead. City 8 - 2018-2019 With plans that had been in stone for months for the resistances eventual move to Japan, Lambda and its followers arrived only to be greeted with relative unease. The local rebels were very much against Rex's leadership of the C18 groups, who by now were so used to fighting the Combine in urban warfare etc. The locals instead, wanted to keep things quiet. Rex disagreed, very much in the belief that the Combine had to be fought ruthlessly without the care for citizens who might die in the process, believing they were "dead anyway" unless part of the revolution movement. This cause many standoffs and splits in the resistance under Tokyo, with Lambda almost coming to combat with the locals. Regardless they proceeded to do what they knew best, attempting the assassination of CCA units and other such operations behind the scenes. With the same plan in effect to build an outlands and canal area rebel system, they ran into trouble specifically protecting the "Core", a stolen piece of Combine technology that Rex aided in installing to the canals HQ. For months the Combine attempted to destroy it, sending waves of Overwatch soldiers against the joint Lambda and Resistance strongholds deep within the tunnels. Most memorably, Rex constructed an anti-assault defensive weapon from 2 CCA turrets and 2 SICBs with the help of the Fishes. The portable shield could be hoisted up by using augmented strength, allowing him to walk forwards through the tunnels firing twin plasma turrets at the Combine whilst remaining safe from enemy fire. Slowly Rex began to grow apart from Sarah. Jealous of her more "human" relationships with Tom Basley, Uri Makarov and Elijah Clovis, he would often dissapear for days at a time on his own, seeming to seek emotional harmony in the acts of combat - exactly what he was best at. Again Rex slipped into a bad phase, whereby his augmented state of mind made him almost totally void of emotion or compassion. At this point he decided to leave Sarah after reading her diaries, telling her he knew he could not be the man she wanted, and that she was better off without him. Cutting loose any ties of relationship, he dived headfirst into waging a one-man guerilla war against the CCA, accepting only the help of them men who volunteered to join. Although Rex spent most of his time alone, now using a well-mapped grid of paths across the C8 rooftops, he was never a moment without thinking of Sarah. He watched her every move, although she often didnt realise it, Rex would always be on a rooftop above, ensuring her safety. On rare occassions he would drop down and attempt a conversation with her, only to make a fool of himself with his monotonic and inhuman method of speach. Quite often he would simply dissapear before she would even notice. Although his personal objectives always remained clear, fighting the Combine became harder as the resistance lost morale day by day. So many of Rex's former friends had dissapeared after City18, and support for his extreme ideals had waivered, leaving him looked on as an outcast. The Vortigaunts especially, who had since saved him from near death twice, were most in dissaproval of his ability to end life, often seeing him as "The Abomination". Towards the end, Rex sought solace in Sarah again, after so far away from society, he felt the need to become more human again. Sarah welcomed this, and for a short time, it was almost like before. They were almost happy. But Rex knew that it was not the real him......the real Rex only knew one true path now. A path that would ultimately be his undoing. The Death of Rex Lee - City 8 2019 With the joining of Lambda and the Resistance council done behind Rex's back with no input, he felt somewhat left out of the loop again. In an attempt to get back into the flow and prove himself, he took a new recruit, Aaron Coe to the rooftops of a nearby Nexus where Harry and Kira Cleasby were being held captive. With stolen GHOST operative suits, they infiltrated the interrogation area, and managed to find the two captives. However, 2 real GHOST units happened to be present, and quickly caught onto Rex's plan. When he was needed most, his teammate Aaron had dissapeared, leaving him cornered at gunpoint. The 2 units escorted him to a cell and called for backup, causing Rex to attempt an escape. Pulling out his Specops MP7, he opened the door and fired off a burst at the nearest unit, killing him. However, behind the side door was another waiting with a riot shotgun, who managed to knock Rex down. Waking up surrounded by units, he was quickly de-masked and revealed. Knowing full well that his fate would soon arrive, Rex calmly thought about his situation and what the logical plan of action would be - to take as many command units as possible with him on death. Ironically the Division Leader who interrogated him was someone much closer. When the final decision was given to execute him, 10 units lined up in the room and prepared to fire. At the very last moment, Rex used his augmented speed and agility to lunge to his side, grabbing the AR2 of an Overwatch soldier. The units began firing simultaneously, riddling his body with MP7 fire. However, in his last act of revenge against the Combine, he jammed on the secondary fire of the COTA units AR2, firing the plasma ball at the wall to his left. The ball ricocheted, slamming into the units spread across the room, vapourising every last one of them, before consuming Rex also, and slamming through the door into the containment block. In the blink of an eye, it was all over. But just before the ball of energy consumed his body, Rex could be seen, if only faintly, smiling, perhaps for the first time in years. Category:Characters